The Demon in E-Rantel
by GloriousHyperWeapon
Summary: Following the guidance of the Compass of Adventure and his own twisted desires, Sitri travels to the city of E-Rantel where he meets a certain assassin. (Let's be honest, this is just an excuse for a short Clementine X OC lemon)
1. Chapter 1: Follow the Compass

**Chapter 1: Follow the Compass**

A goblin and a human.

Simple enough.

An unlikely duo, assuredly, but based on appearances alone, that was all there was to the pair. However, one's gaze needed only linger a moment, to notice several oddities about the two travelers.

Firstly, the goblin was female, which was a rare sight on its own, but stranger yet was the appearance of said goblin. She stood at four feet of height, somewhat taller than the average member of the tribe. Her skin bore a dark olive-looking color, and the similarity extended even further, as a patch of red hair adorned the top of her scalp, not unlike a pimento olive. The Demi-Human's traits were softer than most of its kind, not quite as appallingly horrifying as was common to the goblin race. Golden irises, round cheeks, a sharp bony chin, and ears which resembled a bat's wings: her facial features painted her as an exotically rare goblin, but still, she could hardly be called attractive.

If one's eyes traced further down the goblin's body, they would risk dislodging from their orbit as they followed the contours of her hips. Her sides flared provocatively, being nothing short of befitting a brood mother. The goblin's heels would never meet, as her buttocks were like two volleyballs, and the massive gelatinous spheres squished against one another, forcing a constant gap between her equally fleshy thighs.

As if to compliment the Demi-Human's provocative curves, she wore a single brown garb, which split into two, right at her hip level. With every step, her meaty green legs danced just outside of the tunic's reach.

Which seemed to greatly please the burly warrior marching behind her. His eyes were glued not on the dirt road they traced, not the goblin's staff, nor even the odd compass which the Demi-Human held in her grip.

Instead, the man, his lips twisted in an eternally devilish grin, eyed the female's contours like a dog tracing a morsel of fine steak.

"I hope we never reach that city…" He commented, seemingly to himself, but the goblin overheard his remark.

"Soon." She pointed towards the large walls in the distance.

Her expression quickly soured once she realized the man's eyes were glued to her lower half.

The goblin furrowed her brow and grumbled angrily, however she made no effort to combat the man's lustfulness, as if it were an unpleasant, but somewhat regular occurrence.

"Body of man, but mind of mutt." The goblin spat in her limited ease of the common tongue.

"You're wrong, Fadila! So very wrong! You see, there is nothing more human than lusting after a beautiful woman!" The man set his hands on his hips in an exaggerated display of bravado.

A slight clink resounded as the steel gauntlet he wore on his right hand struck his belt buckle.

In that awfully comical pose, the man's musculature bulged through his tunic. Although average of height, there was something terrifying about the man's frame. It seemed more fitting an ox than a human being, as everything, from his arms to his chest and legs, bulged with rock-solid muscle.

"It's obviously why I was sent to this world! To taste the pleasures of unearthly women! Gahahaha!"

His laugh was loud, boisterous and completely unrestrained, as one would imagine a brutal king sitting atop a realm of riches.

"Human sick in head… and heart…" Fadila grumbled, fixing her eyes on the compass.

"Surely the God of this world is a lustful being, since he approves of my grandiose goal of relishing every beautiful woman in the world. Why else would I be summoned here? Clearly, it's so that my lewd desires may be sated, free of consequence! Can you even think of one other good reason?"

Fadila's attention remained on the compass in an attempt to stonewall the man's ridiculous comments.

"And besides, aren't you proof enough that I'm right?" The warrior's voice shifted from a thunderous drumming to a sensuous coo.

He prodded the woman's large hips with his finger, teasing the sensitive folds of her skin.

"Hrrmmm…" Fadila sounded like a purring cat, yet, clearly, there were traces of annoyance and frustration in her throat.

"The first creature God sent down my path, in this foreign world, was a beautiful curvy goblin." He slid his steeled index across her fleshy thigh.

"Your words lie…" Dismissing the compass, Fadila instead looked at the dirt and gravel beneath her.

"You're still saying that?" He placed two of his fingers underneath her left buttock and gave it a light push, causing the mound of flesh to jiggle. "Do you need more convincing, even after last night?"

A stroke of red appeared on her cheeks, matching the patch of hair on her scalp. Though Fadila's legs now jittered lightly, she continued her march towards the city. "Sitri, you are… a troublesome human…" The words slid softly through her sharp fangs.

"Gahahaha!" He suddenly swooped the goblin in his arms, embracing her curvaceous body in his burly arms, "That's because you're so adorable, my sweet Fadila! I can't help myself when you act this cute!"

Sitri tightly hugged the diminutive Demi-Human. The way he effortlessly handled her body resembled a child playing with his favorite toy.

"Ah… It stopped working." Fadila glanced down at her right hand, and realized that her compass' arrow pointed downwards. The slight back-and-forth of the needle as it swung lifelessly made her turn back towards Sitri in accusation, "Because you are touching me."

"Hmm is that so?" The burly lad pressed his lips against the goblin's neck, relishing the tingling of her spine. "Who cares about a stupid magic item? It worked for all of two seconds when I had it."

"Because of your curse."

"How is it a curse? Magic is dumb! Anything that can hit you from range, or mess with your mental state or set-up illusions is horribly cowardly! I hated it when it was a game mechanic and I still hate it."

As she dangled helplessly from Sitri's arms, Fadila peered at her staff and recounted, "Cannot cast magic when you touch me. Magic item no longer works. Even when I used spell… good or bad…. your curse eats it."

"You wanna talk about curses?" Sitri freed one of his hands and groped the goblin's butt, eliciting an involuntary yelp from his companion. "Look at this huge ass! How is it so big? So enticing? If anything, this is a curse!"

Fadila lowered her head. Her body simultaneously drooped, as if her vitality had been sapped.

"Let go…" She demanded, her voice drenched in sorrow.

It was not the reaction he had expected. Sitri stopped dead in his tracks, and whispered in Fadila's ear, "Are you reminded of their words?"

She answered not.

"I'm too selfish, really, to be angry at your tribemates for what they made you go through." Sitri's large, robust hands slithered higher, from Fadila's hips to her modest chest. "I'm just thankful you refuse to realize how gorgeous you are, or you'd quickly find someone way better than me."

She managed a fatigued scoff, "Goblins mock me, humans want to kill me… There is no one else…"

"And that's precisely why us fellow losers have to stick together, you feel me?"

Sitri aligned his helpless companion's imposing behind with his crotch.

"We need to stay closely together, you and I. We're stranded in a strange…"

He rubbed her jiggling orbs against his swelling bulge. Unfortunately for Fadila, the thin layer of fabric between them did nothing to stop her chest from igniting with lust.

"…and foreign…"

The goblin's odd, frustrated purring returned, as lust rapidly spread throughout her small frame and threatened to douse her inner thighs in bodily fluids.

"Nghff…" She bit onto her lower lip, hoping the slight pain might return her to sanity.

"…and cruel, cruel world." Her massive cheeks parted slightly as Sitri pushed his concealed rod deeper inside her flesh.

The slight bump of his bulge against her soaking mound was enough to spark fireworks in her brain. A primal call to breed attempted to drown out all of the goblin's other thoughts.

"Not now… Let go... Or we get lost…" Hot breaths, like volcanic clouds escaped her lips.

"The city was right there… we don't need to worry." Sitri's hungering fingers sank deeper into the female's budding bosom.

His rough, meaty fingers brushed against the peaks of her chest, hardening her nipples at an alarming rate.

"I…" Her throat no longer held any words, only boiling, quivering moans.

Sitri, his melting-hot goblin companion still in his arms, took a single step back.

A whistling noise sounded through the air, before an arrow's jagged tip sank into the ground, right where Sitri had been previously standing.

"Interesting welcome." The warrior smirked in excitement.

"An attack from the city?" Fadila replied with a flushed expression on her face.

"Gahahaha! They were probably just jealous of our passionate display of affection. Some people are like that."

Sitri released his companion, and immediately, the compass sprung back to life, indicating the city before them as a clear objective.

"It points forward…" Fadila took several deep breaths to calm her aching core.

"Guess it's time to find out just how accurate the Compass of Adventure really is!"

"E-Rantel…"

"Hopefully it leads to a beautiful woman! Gahahaha!"

Under the watchful eye of the city's guards, the pair made their way to the front gate.


	2. Chapter 2: Troubles at the Gate

**Chapter 2: Troubles at the Gate**

"Who are you? State your names." Ordered the head guard.

There were about a dozen armed men near the main gate and probably several more above them.

"I'm Sitri, and this is Fadila. We're hoping to enter-"

Once the guard posed his eye on the goblin, he immediately interrupted, "No Demi-Humans allowed. Move along."

Sitri took place before his companion, effectively dissimulating her behind his imposing frame. He snapped his fingers and stuck his pointer at the guard. Several seconds passed, as both men glanced at each other in silence.

"Wait, you were being serious?" Sitri broke the silence with wide eyes.

"That arrow was your first and final warning. We don't need more Demi-Humans in E-Rantel."

"But surely you can make an exception. What if I told you-"

"No exceptions." The guard's reply was as dry as sand.

Comfortably clinging to his ever-present smirk, Sitri tried, "Seriously, just give me a chance to explain-"

"Arrows at the ready!"

In response to the gatekeeper's command, the men prepared their projectiles.

"She's my wife!" Sitri exclaimed, shoving Fadila in front of him like a case-turning piece of evidence.

The gatekeeper merely scowled in response. "Degenerate…" He muttered with disgust, "Draw!"

"I mean… She's with me! We're here to contribute! As adventurers!"

Sitri suddenly reached for his pocket and pulled out two small insignias.

"… At ease." Finally, his efforts seemed to have allowed them a moment of respite.

The head guard angrily snatched the finger-sized emblems.

"Is this…? They look like copper plates, but…" The guard flipped the insignias, inspecting every inch, "Where did you get these?"

"We… euh… We come from a distant village. Their plates look different there." Sitri offered with an inescapably large grin.

"Have you heard anything about other cities in Re-Estize having their own kinds of adventurer plates?" The gatekeeper's question was aimed at one of his comrades.

"I'm not sure, but it doesn't sound right to me."

"Agreed." With a flick of the gatekeeper's fingers, Sitri and Fadila were surrounded by guards. They pointed their spears at the goblin, whilst grabbing the supposed adventurer by the arms.

It was odd, but every guard who grabbed hold of Sitri felt like he couldn't be forcibly moved, as if a mountain, rooted into the ground for eons.

Shaking off their unknowingly shared concern, the city guards of E-Rantel barked, "You'll both be coming with us, we got a few questions we need answered."

Sitri's wrists and forearms were incredibly thick, so much so that the guards wondered if he even realized he was being restrained.

After all, what to think of a man who, in the midst of the situation, calmly asked his olive-skinned companion, "Do you mind, Fadila?"

"Maybe it is the will of the magic item." She replied timidly, unwilling to provoke the spear-wielding guardsmen.

"Gahahaha! Then who am I to question it?"

Visibly frustrated by Sitri's lack of urgency, one of the guards thrust his shoulder into him, "Hey, we told you to move!"

But still, he stood unflinching.

"Oy, are you resisting-!?"

Or did he?

Finally, Sitri's legs were moving, so perhaps the guard had simply imagined the mishap. He would sooner embrace that thought than be reminded of the ominous delay between his efforts and the man's motions.

As if the guard's strength did not even hold the slightest effect on the strange man's actions.

Impossible.

"Take the Demi-Human's staff." The head guard ordered.

The E-Rantel guards simultaneously patted-down Sitri. "What about you?" Their hands searched for a weapon, yet they found none.

All they felt was the threatening engorgement of the presumed adventurer's massive muscles.

"You call yourself an adventurer and yet you don't even carry a weapon?" The guards taunted him.

"I was planning on buying one once I got inside the city." Sitri replied, sticking out his tongue in embarrassment.

The gesture felt incredibly fake – like a demon wearing a man's face.

Perhaps that is why the guards instinctively frowned.

"Get them sorted out, and keep an eye on that one." The gatekeeper stuck-out his index finger at Sitri, "For some reason he strikes me as even more suspicious than the Demi-Human."

"Whaaaat? Come on, I'm just a normal aspiring adventurer! There's-"

"Yeah, yeah, save it." That same frustrated guard jabbed his elbow into Sitri's side, a decision he immediately regretted, as he winced in pain from the impact.

Had he struck him too hard?

Why was it, then, that the man he had attacked acted as though he hadn't even felt the blow?

The answer would have to come at another time, for the gatekeeper stepped aside, motioning his men to escort the odd pair inside the city.


	3. Chapter 3: Jailers and Traitors

**Chapter 3: Jailers and Traitors**

Sitri and Fadila spent their first hours inside the city of E-Rantel locked in a holding cell, while each of their possessions were thoroughly searched.

The adventurer plates they held were definitely the worst of it all. It was excruciating to watch someone spend close to an hour going over a single item's every fingerbreadth, repeatedly, and of which there were but four.

[Detect Magic.]

Three men were hunched over the items, while armed guards held their spears upright, but at the ready.

And what a bland holding cell it was: grey walls, irons bars and stone floors which bore traces of various bodily fluids. Maybe Sitri's only solace was that they held both him and Fadila in the same enclosure.

"Is this really necessary? They're just adventurer plates…" Sitri bemoaned.

"They're not from E-Rantel's guild, nor anywhere else in the Re-Estize kingdom." Replied the magic caster.

"So they're a bit special. What's wrong with being unique?"

His attempt at coy banter was instantly rejected, "Hush. Your fate lies in whether these items betray you or not."

Sitri joined Fadila, who lurked in the cell's corner.

"Didn't think those plates would cause such a hassle."

The goblin shook her head, "The dead punish us."

"Well I wasn't the one who killed them!" Sitri threw in his loudest whisper.

"It does not matter. Looting from corpses is bad."

"Oh come on, they were barely corpses. More like skeletons."

"Hmmm…" The thick-bottomed goblin seemed to ponder, "Before, humans hunted us from all over. Maybe they were the first?"

"Yeah, maybe, but still…" He stepped back towards the cell's door and rested his arms against the bars. "…does it have to be boring men? Everywhere I go?"

Sitri caught a few annoyed glances thrown in his direction.

"The main gate guards, the prison guards, even the spell-casters… they're all men!"

"Yeah, and what of it!?" A turnkey yelled in anger.

"Enough." The spell-caster's voice cut through the air like a knife. "Don't fall for his silly provocations."

"Hey," Sitri, far from discouraged by the men's harsh retorts, began anew, "are there any cute female adventurers in this city?"

"Hrmm…" The grumble of discontent came from his goblin companion.

The question, however, had caught the attention of a few jailors, who began discussing the issue amongst themselves.

"Cute…?"

"I don't know about cute, but certainly that new team…"

"The copper ranks? That full-plate swordsman everyone's been talking about?"

"Or rather, his partner, the raven-haired beauty."

"Oooh!" Sitri perked up in interest, "Raven-haired beauty? Tell me more!"

It was as if the mention of a beautiful woman had melted away all traces of ill-will between the men.

The spell-caster groaned in irritation. He turned his attention away from the gossipers and cast, [Appraisal Magic Item.]

His eyes went wide.

"She has cold, sharp black eyes and long, pitch-black hair."

"I heard she's an incredible mage, capable of casting third-tier magic."

"Third-tier, is that impressive?" Sitri questioned out loud, bearing a devilish grin.

"Is it impressive…?"

"Oy, are you serious?" The prison guards buzzed in shock.

"It's the highest level attainable by normal humans! It's the mark of an accomplished spell-caster."

"Truly something worthy of praise."

Sitri voiced in confusion, "And they're only copper plates? The same as us?"

"Well… that's just what I heard."

"For all we know, they're only rumors."

"I hope I get to meet her, that beautiful spell-caster." Sitri declared longingly.

"Heh, good luck." Sneered one of the jailors, "Did you forget about the second half of that group? The full-plate swordsman? If his appearance is to be trusted, then he's nothing to scoff at. You'll get your ass handed to you before you can even look at her."

The sound of a door slamming shut pulled the men out of their gossip. It appeared the spell-caster had left the room.

"What about you? What brings you to E-Rantel?" One of the jailors asked Sitri.

"Beautiful wom-!"

"Didn't you hear? His wife turned into a goblin…" The guard who'd just spoken, turned towards Sitri, perplexed at what he thought he had heard. "Right?"

"Euh… Yeah, Exactly! The adventurer's guild is the best way to gather information, while also contributing to the city that's housing us." Sitri crossed his burly arms and nodded repeatedly.

He could hear Fadila's hisses from her corner of the cell.

"Well as a copper plate adventurer dragging a Demi-Human with you, you won't have an easy time."

"But with enough hard work, you might be able to find a way to break your wife's curse."

"Hopefully."

One by one, the jailors offered Sitri some kind words, as if they had truly bonded over their last few lines.

"Why is there so much disdain for Demi-Humans?" Sitri asked innocently.

The prison guards cleared their throats. There was a slight awkwardness to their next words.

"Well… They're not _all_ bad."

"Problem is, most of the Demi-Humans in E-Rantel occupy the slums. They do nothing but pillage and steal."

"Yeah, while we're out here trying to protect the city."

Several nods were exchanged.

Sitri added, "I can understand that, but are there… You know…"

He wasn't done yet, and the jailors could sense it; they clung to his lips, in anticipation of his next words.

"…any cute Demi-Human girls?"

The question sparked a flurry of conflicting answers, and the fire of conversation was lit anew. Sitri and the jailors spent another hour or so debating their tastes.

For Fadila, it might have been gaudy discourse, but at very least it was a welcome distraction.

* * *

"You heard me!" The spell-caster intoned to a hazy figure.

Indiscernible in form or tone, the figure delivered words like a jumble of fragmented notes. Incomprehensible to most people, surely, but the spell-caster replied, "I don't know how he got them, but there's no mistaking it; those are brass plates and they match the Slane Theocracy's first designs."

Garbled nonsense followed – in truth, they were words veiled by magic.

"It's clear, right? Never matter his connection to the Theocracy. He's an unknown entity. He might have been sent to threaten Master Khajiit's plan."

Once his interlocutor spat its next words, the spell-caster tensed considerably.

"She's here?"

The figure seemed to reply affirmatively.

"Well then… I suppose she should be the one to deal with him. Though, would she even accept such a request?"

There was a final slew of incoherent words, before the spell-caster nodded. "She's cooperating with Master Khajiit? Very well then, let me make the necessary preparations to contact her.

The spell-caster paused, speaking these last words as if dread had overtaken his body. "No man can stand up to her… No common mortal can face against a former member of the Black Scripture."


	4. Chapter 4: The Demon Attacks

**Chapter 4: The Demon Attacks**

"Tell me you wouldn't consider it! Say it!" Sitri hollered as he exited the prison.

Multiple replies resounded from the jailors who'd followed him all the way to the entrance.

"Half woman and half fish? Are you crazy? No matter the combination, it's absolutely absurd!"

"Imagine the smell!"

"Only you could find something so vile to be attractive!"

The prison guards chuckled heartedly, shaking their heads at the aspiring adventurer.

"What about-"

Sitri felt a pair of small hands pressing onto his back, "Stop talking. The sun has set." His goblin companion scolded.

"Ah, right… Sorry fellas, let's continue our talk another time!"

"Yeah, see you around, Sitri!"

"We'll be following your journey as an adventurer, so don't disappoint us!"

The men shared heartfelt salutations, as if they had been brothers-in-arms for decades.

Sitri and Fadila were eventually released from their seemingly unending interrogation, but what awaited them now was the vast greyness of nighttime in E-Rantel's streets.

"Tch." Sitri clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Did they have to keep us locked in for that long?"

"We kept everything." Fadila replied through the repeated tapping of her staff against the ground, "Long. Tiresome. But no harm."

"Right. If you say so." Sitri locked his hands behind his neck, striking a relaxed pose, "So, where is the Compass of Adventure pointing us next?"

His goblin companion gave him a surprised look. "Must eat and sleep. We continue the journey tomorrow."

"What? Come on, you want us to stop now?" Sitri bemoaned the suggestion, as if deeply hurt, yet he maintained his laid-back pose. "At least see if it's moving or not."

The comment gave her pause, "Correct. If there is no movement, then we rest."

"Yeah, whatever we're chasing should still be waiting for us tomorrow.

Fadila slipped her hand inside her tunic and pulled out the strange item. Her eyes were glued to the needle for several seconds. It pointed behind them, but showed no sign of movement. Naturally, she looked in the indicated direction, but beside Sitri and maybe a single vagrant, there was no one else present.

That is why, she was so shocked to see the needle shift an inch leftward.

Thinking it was but a coincidence, she glanced anew in the marker's direction. Nothing caught her eye, but the needle shifted once more.

Sitri was visibly excited, "It's moving, isn't it? Gahahahaha! I knew it! Adventure is right around the corner!"

The frustrated goblin grumbled, "We search, but if nothing, then we sleep."

"Of course! An hour at most, then we can find somewhere to stay the night. I can't use the Compass anyway, so I won't impose on you for too long."

"Okay." Fadila nodded, satisfied.

What originally started as a casual search, soon turned into a frantic hunt. As they scoured the empty plazas of the fortress-city, a few things became apparent. Firstly, they were guided towards a living being, and secondly, whatever or whoever was their target, assuredly knew they were being followed.

Suspicion arose, stronger than ever, when Sitri noticed they had stepped inside the slums. The streets bore no traces of life, and every corner led to a dead-end.

Why was it, then, that even now, his lips twisted into a carnivorous grin, like a frenzied shark that'd smelled a drop of fresh blood?

Their restless chase came to a halt, as Fadila stopped inches after stepping into a desolated back-street. She slowly retraced her steps, and stood short of the suffocating abyss inhabiting the corridor.

"Here…" She whispered to Sitri.

As if to confirm her words, the Compass of Adventure's needle glowed softly. Its golden hue conveyed a clear message – treasure ahead.

"Finally! Geez!" Sitri's left hand smacked against Fadila's bountiful butt cheek, "Not that I didn't enjoy every second of your jiggling butt, but seriously, I've never been a fan of cardio."

She shot him a disappointed look, but her curiosity beckoned her to ask, "Cardio?"

"Anything that involves drawn-out heart-demanding activities." He slid his hand off the goblin's fleshy behind and flexed his bulging bicep, "I'm more into flashy, one-time displays of strength! Gahahahaha!"

And with that boisterous cackle, Sitri stepped into the tenebrous hall.

He felt the fabric of his pants stretching slightly.

"It feels dangerous." Fadila gripped the edge of Sitri's clothes between her dark-olive fingertips. "Very dangerous."

"I have faith in the Compass, or rather its rewards."

Still, his goblin companion clutched his outfit, "Like a monster…"

"Awww, are you worried about me?" The warrior knelt down and pinched her cheek like an overbearing family relative. "Afraid I'll get bested by some foul beast and leave you alone, with no one to tease you?".

Fadila lowered her eyes to the ground. She clutched her staff with both hands.

"I worry… Yes."

"Geh…" Sitri flinched almost imperceptibly, "You shouldn't admit that… I'm not the kind of guy worth worrying over."

Whether it was to hide his fear, embarrassment or excitement, Sitri tightened both his hands. In his left, he felt the hungering sensation of flesh meeting flesh. His right hand, however, sent forth a distinct sound – that of steel clacking against itself – and though it was light, the sound sent shivers down Fadila's spine

 _That's right… No monster bigger than him…_

His right leg was swallowed by the abyss. In two additional steps, Sitri delved into the sombre street, grinning like a demon.

"Of course, how could I shy away from the call of Adventure? Why, that would be denying the reason I was sent here!" His voice boomed across the darkness. "My previous life was spent striving to conquer everything, including the world's most beautiful women! Now that I can do it free of consequence, you think I'd turn down such an incredible opportunity? Impossible! Unthinkable! Gahahahaha!"

Before anything, the sound of metal, clashing against itself, resounded in the dark corridor. It held the unpleasant tune of clattering coins and drew closer with every passing second.

"Uwah~ You're a noisy fella' arent'cha?" A clear voice said.

With their light, playful notes, the words probably belonged to a woman.

"Oh! Could it be!? A cute girl!?" Sitri opened his arms in excitement, "Gahahaha! I knew the Compass wouldn't let me down!"

"Hmmm~ You're doing it again? Talking to yourself?" A hooded figure came into view, wearing a jet-black cape.

The stranger's frame was still indiscernible from a distance, yet Sitri's smile grew sharper.

"So I wasn't imagining things…" She placed both her hands on what must have been her hips. "You figured out I was trailing you? Fufufufu~ And then you chose to follow me instead? How brave~"

Her words were imbued with a sickening fakeness. All the while, as the hooded figure approached, the clattering grew stronger.

"Ah, damn it," Sitri whispered to himself, covering his shark-like smirk beneath his palm, "I shouldn't creep her out…"

"You're not going to talk anymore? Have you realized the hooooo~rrible mistake you've made? Ufufufufufu~" Her giggle was sharp and vicious, like shards of glass forcing their way into one's ear.

Could such gleeful cruelty come from a human being?

Sitri seemed completely unfazed by the vile intent oozing from the hooded figure. Instead, he asked in his blandest tone, "Who are you? Why were you following us?"

"And why should I tell you? I can totally tell you know~ that you're looking at me with those perverted eyes of yours."

"What, really?" Sitri slid his palm off his lips, "Well, I guess if you can tell, then there's no point in hiding myself."

But the cloaked figure paid little mind to his retort, "You're lucky I'm in a hurry. This job came out of nowhere! I was so surprised~"

Her casual demeanor shifted; in the following instant her posture became that of an experienced warrior, or rather, a beast about to pounce.

"It's a shame~ I was in the mood for some fun~"

"Ho… Here it comes." Sitri noted with a grin.

Like a launched projectile, the hooded woman propelled herself towards Sitri. She revealed a weapon underneath her cloak – a morning star – and swung it at the man's head.

As the spiked end of her weapon completed its arc, the attacker's lips curled, almost to the point of reaching her ears. "How amazing~ You dodged my first attack!"

Indeed, Sitri, who'd ducked under the morning star's trajectory, now stood a few meters behind his aggressor.

He stuck his tongue out and replied, "Bah, you were barely even trying. I won't even get a sense of your attack pattern if you underestimate me that much."

"Attack patterns?" The hooded figure's comment rang with buried irritation.

"You know, like a boss fight!"

"Your words are so confusing~ But are you seriously implying you could figure out my fighting style? You? Some worthless little worm from the Slane Theocracy?"

Sitri's eyebrow perked in confusion, as if saying – _The what now?_ – but he held back, and instead requested, "Listen, I can't bear this any longer. Your voice sounds totally adorable and the way that cloak fits your body makes my brain run wild with imagination. How about you introduce yourself properly? Think of it as my reward for dodging your first attack."

"You…" Something crossed the woman's lips. Though Sitri could not see it, it was like a fragment of aversion clouded her thoughts.

But the hooded figure regained her calm. Years of training and practice would not succumb to the taunting of a nobody. Still, what bothered her might have stemmed from elsewhere.

It might have been… a sense of familiarity.

"Fine~ As a reward for dodging that meaningless attack." She shed the cloak off her body, revealing more than a fair share of her delicate peach skin. "You get to see, the great Clementine, in all her beauty…right before I gouge your eyes out. Just don't stare at me too much~ Mkaaay?"

It was a futile warning, for once the black flame of lust spread throughout Sitri's body, all his decency was immediately thrown out the window.

She was slender in frame, yet her limbs showed clear firmness, as someone who had driven her body to the limits of speed and agility. The outfit she wore revealed much of her shapely thighs, her toned stomach, and even her healthy breasts. The woman's plated garter belt and brassier were adorned with various plates, somewhat similar to the ones Sitri had in his possession, albeit of a wide assortment of different colors. The way they were tacked onto her defenses made them seem look like trophies, rather than effective protection.

"Hey now~ Didn't I say you weren't allowed to stare?" Clementine's playful tone might have been mistaken for that of a bashful maiden, but in truth, it was but the deceitful masquerade of a predator lulling its prey.

Sitri cared not for her feigned display. He could not help but gawk at the immensely attractive blonde panther. The way her golden locks curled around her cheeks like a helmet made his eyes widen with desire.

Every inch of her body oozed with bloodlust, however Sitri saw naught but elegance.

"You're beautiful."

Clementine's expression instinctively turned to disgust. She quickly concealed her aversion and retorted, "How nice of you~ I wish I could say the same, but huge muscular men aren't my type at all~ Sooo~wwy!"

She cast aside her morning star, instead equipping a deadly-looking stiletto in her right hand.

"Now do me a favor and die? Pretty pwease~?"

Sick, twisted carnage: that was the real craving behind her sweet-sounding words.

Yet, Sitri's eyes shone with brilliance, "If you're trying to kill me, that means I'm justified in-"

[Pace of the Wind.]

Too late, for the blonde panther pounced at dazzling speed, aiming her stiletto at Sitri's heart.

She glimpsed at the man's eyes and noticed how he'd easily followed her movement despite her accelerated speed. Indeed, he slid to her left, comfortably dodging her piercing attack.

 _So even this speed isn't enough…_

As Sitri's exposed back graced her left side, Clementine reached for her second stiletto. With unfathomable speed, she twirled her weapon so its tip was aligned with Sitri's spine, and swung it backward so to impale him.

[Slow!]

Clementine's arm felt like it was waddling through mud. Needless to say, her attack found no mark.

Angered, she spat, "Oi, you were a filthy magic caster this whole time?"

But her adversary wasn't even looking in her direction. Sitri was at a comfortable length away from her, and appeared to be talking to someone.

"You can't do that, Fadila! I have to do this myself, or it won't be fair!"

"Too fast… I tried to cast before the attack."

It was that goblin, the one with the staff, noted Clementine.

 _Damn Demi-Human…_

"You better get out of here. I don't want to be put in a situation where she has you hostage."

"But…"

"No buts!" Sitri pressed his knuckles against the top of the goblin's scalp and teasingly scraped her skull. "This is serious! I'm not the protecting type!"

Fadila peeked underneath Sitri's arm. The bloodthirsty woman was looking at her with all the viciousness in the world.

She knew, just by observing her first two attacks, that this was a battle far above her capabilities.

Though she staggered back in fear, Fadila pressed her staff against her chest and cast, [Quick March!]

Where a glimmer, a shine or anything, would have usually indicated the spell's success – nothing happened.

"I am… sorry…" Fadila whimpered.

Once again, Sitri placed his hand atop her skull. This time, he softly patted her head, first displaying his proudest smile, before showcasing his indomitable back.

"You call it a curse, but really, it is the greatest blessing."

Uttering those words like a solemn vow, Sitri stepped back inside the desolate alleyway.

"Clementine," Sitri called for the assassin, "You truly want to kill me, right? Your swings are aimed to take my life, correct?"

 _Again with his arrogant blabbing…_

No. Now more than ever, she needed to maintain her composure. Her opponent had dodged two of her attacks and if third-tier magic was at play, then she needed to end the confrontation as soon as possible.

Clementine smirked; she basked in the assurance of her power, in the utmost confidence of her abilities.

"You ended up being pretty fun after all~ Wanna tell me your name so I can remember it in my dreams?" That was how she chose to bury her resentment.

"It's Sitri, and don't worry, I plan on making this much, much more fun… For me at least."

He smiled at her… Her smile?

No… it was different… yet similar… hungry…

"I take it back. You blab too much. Honestly, it's starting to piss me off."

His stance was odd, unlike anything she had ever seen before. Sitri's right foot stood slightly forward, while both his fists were drawn at his chest.

 _Is that gauntlet his only weapon?_ Thought Clementine, as she had yet to see anything else on his person.

He hadn't attacked her yet. Maybe he did not possess the ability to touch her. It mattered not, for, right now, the priority was….

 _That damn spell-caster._

Clementine had not seen where the fat green monster had scurried to, but she wished to rid herself of her ranged opponent before finishing off Sitri.

[Ability Boost.]

She took a strange version of a runner's pose. Her clawed armguards dug into the ground, yet her back remained upright or just slightly curved, so to resemble a feline readying its fiercest swipe.

Clementine readied herself.

[Greater Ability Boost. Greater Evasion.]

But no amount of spellcasting could distract Sitri, whose eyes were fixated onto the woman's curves.

By the time Sitri blinked, Clementine had crossed the distance between them. Like a fired arrow, she threatened to pierce through his heart.

"Phase two…" It was time for him to display his own abilities.

Clementine thrust her first stiletto in his face.

Tracing a backwards arc with his right foot, Sitri gracefully weaved out of her path, but his assailant showed no sign of slowing down.

Her eyes were focused elsewhere, discarding the man as a mere afterthought.

Her true target was Fadila, and at her current pace, she would catch up to her in less than a minute.

Sitri held no concern for the fate of others; the only thing he concentrated on was Clementine's perfectly flat stomach, crossing in front of him.

His body reacted thoughtlessly, as it was a motion he had repeated thousands of times. Once his right leg completed its rotation – at about five o'clock on a common watch – he drove his body's entire weight onto that foot and used its basis to thrust his steeled fist forward. It was an entirely rehearsed movement, sharpened by years of endless refinement.

And yet, there was something more to his attack. As Sitri's fist darted for Clementine's stomach, it seemed to command unflinching authority.

For the assassin, however, the counterattack was no surprise.

Clementine scoffed internally and cast, [Invulnerable Fortress.]

Martial arts: a warrior's spells. After casting such an ability, Clementine's body would deflect any physical attack as if it were a beach ball colliding against a steel wall.

Then, she would slaughter the Demi-Human.

"True Damage."

The cacophony of a million mirrors, shattering at once, resounded in her brain, soon followed by a gut-wrenching impact to her stomach.

Sitri's fist pummeled through her defenses. His fist crushed her organs with such might, an outward bulge might have been visible from behind.

But that was simply the first part of the blow. For the second half, the warrior took a single step forward, rotating his hips across the point of impact, and with that, he thrust his body's entire strength into his clenched fist.

Sitri angled the attack downward, pummeling Clementine's back into the ground, and knocking the wind out from her lungs. With it, drops of bile emerged from her throat and slid down her cheeks.

"Ah… Sorry, I guess I should've held back." Sitri scratched his neck in feigned shyness. "B-But seriously, what did you expect? You thought you could just ignore me?"

Fighting off the excruciating pain rocking her core, Clementine raised her neck off the ground and shouted, "Y-You fucking bastard! What kind of spell was that!? How could you break through Invulnerabl-"

Her reflexes were stronger than her spirit, and she threw her palm against her mouth, holding back the urge to vomit.

"Spell? No, I don't do magic…" Sitri shrugged casually. "I just thought we were yelling out the names of our attacks for fun."

Clementine gnashed her bottom lip in rage.

 _That bastard! He's bluffing!_

Had she been hit by a regular blow which had bypassed her ability, or was this man a genuine monster, holding such raw power that even Invulnerable Fortress had been bested?

She didn't know! She couldn't know! Clementine stumbled in complete confusion.

 _No! That's not true! An enemy will always reveal themselves once they attack!_

For some reason, Sitri had not stepped in to follow-up his attack, meaning she still had time.

Her first instinct was to consider the previous spell-caster as the reason why her martial art had failed, but the previously cast Slow effect had dissipated and the Demi-Human's presence had faded. She had also heard the creature's steps, as it bolted away from the scene.

 _It must be him, then!_

Clementine's boiling eyes scoured Sitri's body for information.

 _Hand-to-hand combat. The strength of his fists. A monk?_

Sensing relief, she clung to that theory.

 _Of course… that explains his speed and his use of fist strengthening abilities. I was foolish to think he posed no threat._

And now, she paid a heavy price with the paralyzing effect racking her limbs.

"True Damage…" Clementine said with a widening grin, "I've never heard of that martial art, but I bet it must cross defensive spells and inflict a Stun effect on its target."

"Ha? No, it's just a cool name I gave my regular attacks."

"Ufufufufu~ You won't budge, even after I've found out your tricks, monk?"

Sitri gave her a dubious look, but to Clementine, that expression was proof of her enlightenment.

"It was silly of me~ So silly to play with my food. I went and got bitten~ Boohoo~"

Empowered by her growing confidence, she staggered to her feet. Her thighs twitched, still overwrought by the sharp pain in her core.

"I didn't think I'd have to go this far. Well done, Sitri~"

The man regained his brawler's pose.

"But there's no way you can defeat me!" Finally, the mad hysteria in Clementine's voice came to light, "I've relinquished my humanity, monk! I've stepped into the realm of heroes!"

[Flow acceleration.]

She needed the spell to overcome the paralyzing strain lingering in her limbs.

Wielding a savage ear-to-ear grin, the blonde panther launched her final swoop.

Fueled by magical energy, she reached her target with unprecedented agility. Clementine aimed a straight-line jab at Sitri's eye.

She saw it, his habitual dodging.

"Kyahahaha! Take this, monk!" Before her weapon met its target, she released the magical energy stored within her first stiletto.

[Fireball!]

A ball of flame drew forth from her weapon's tips and engulfed Sitri's skull in a searing inferno.

"I'm not done yet!" She jabbed her second stiletto at his throat.

Her wrist was caught by five steeled claws.

Never matter, she could still unleash the stored spell.

[Lightning!]

There was no release. No trigger.

"Magic? How disappointing…"

Clementine's world faded to black.


	5. Chapter 5: The Demon's Touch

**AN.** I must thank you all for your patience and kindness in this first fanfiction of mine! I hope you folks found it fun to read, despite the elongated build-up! This is when stuff gets actually lewd, so ya know, enjoy it!

And please, if you have any comments, criticisms or complaints, whatever they are, please let me know in the reviews or by PM.

Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Demon's Touch**

"Hey, wake up."

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"If you don't wake up, I'll grope your chest, Clementine."

Her vision gradually returned, and with it, the light smacks against her cheeks also felt clearer.

"What the-"

Her limbs refused to move.

Clementine's vision adjusted to the ever-present darkness around her. She was still in the same desolated alley.

"Oi, what's going on!?" Despite her frantic struggling, her body stayed in its forcibly outstretched position.

Once Sitri crawled atop her body, she understood that she'd been lying on the ground.

He drew his face close to hers; there were no traces of burning or any visible injury.

"You blocked my Fireball? How is that possible!? Explain yourself!"

"There's nothing to explain. Magic is for cowards. It goes against the concept of Fair Fight, so I don't bother with it."

"That's… What kind of explanation is that!? It's absurd!"

Clementine gasped as Sitri's steeled fingertip prodded her exposed stomach.

"Who cares about that? What matters is that you lost, and I won. Not only that, but you were planning on killing me." He slid the very tip of his right hand across her bruised flesh and applied growing pressure on a very precise region of her lower abdomen.

Clementine was overcome by a shortness of breath; the weight she felt was directly atop her womb.

Driven by growing panic, she attempted to reach for her weapons, to claw at the man's face or at the very least to escape his insufferable touch.

Nothing.

"Stun…? Again?" Cruelly enough, she could speak as she pleased.

"I might have hit your liver."

"What… What are you doing!?" Clementine shouted angrily as she saw Sitri's lips descending unto her belly.

"I'm apologizing for bruising your wonderful body."

His lips were as hot as a furnace, and they gently pressed against her sensuous peach skin. There was the tiniest bit of ticklishness as his shortly-trimmed beard crossed her flesh.

"Ahahaha! I see! I see how it is!" Clementine clung to her incredible boastfulness in order to escape the panic swelling in her chest. "You're going to rape me, while I'm under the effects of your Stun ability! Well go ahead! If that's all you can think of, then you should know that I've suffered far, far worse!"

"Is that so?" After caressing the reddish area around her liver, Sitri crawled a few inches upward.

Their faces were aligned.

Clementine's breathing was cold and cautious, with frightening assurance, she had steeled herself from the oncoming abuse. As if she had gone through the treatment countless times.

"You don't think killing people is bad?"

"What do I care!?" She barked back, "Those are the perks of being strong! I'll gladly dance on the corpses of those I've surpassed!"

"You're a bad girl, you know that?"

Clementine saw her smile reflected back to her – the smile of a predator having cornered its prey.

"But you're beautiful, and that's all I care about – outside of course – inside, your heart seems pretty vile."

"You're one to talk~" She mirrored his ruthless grin, "Look at you, lusting after a helpless girl~ Threatening to devour her body… You're as much of a monster as I am~"

Sitri's lips quivered. He seemed to try and swallow his emotions. Had she successfully shaken him?

It was a rare victory for Clementine, one she desperately pressed as she sought her opportunity to strike. "Ufufufufu~ That's right~ Go ahead~ Vio~late~ me~"

Her mouth was set ablaze, not by any spell, but by Sitri's burning-hot lips pressing against were tender, like juicy morsels of prime meat.

Seizing her opportunity, Clementine bit down as hard as she could, hoping to tear Sitri's entire jaw.

But her teeth lacked any force, and her vicious bite ended up being closer to a playful nibble.

"Ah!" Sitri backed away, completely unfazed by her failed attack. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to just jump on you like that. It's just that – I mean you have to know – you're just way too cute!" His senseless drivel accentuated, as if that line had burst the dam holding back his feelings, "I've always had a soft spot for psychopaths, they make for such interesting routes, and the sense of danger and exhilaration is such a heart-pumping thrill!"

 _It's useless, he's stuck in his own delusions._ Clementine thought as she tried to discern Sitri's words.

"Okay, I promise I won't get ahead of myself, so forgive me, alright?" Sitri posed without seeking a reply.

He reached for Clementine's hand, and softly rubbed her palm with a single one of his fingers.

"You might've cast a spell or two, but your skills as a warrior were undeniable."

The inside of her palm was springy, not entirely soft, as if coated by a thin layer of leather.

"And this is why, right? These rugged hands must have trained tirelessly…"

"Ghh-!" Clementine recoiled at the gentle grazing.

How many years had it been, since she had felt such affectionate caresses? It might've been the first time.

Still, she knew them to be fake; the self-encompassed arrogance of a demon of lust.

They had to be…

She equipped her cruelest smirk, "If you're going to rape me, you better do it fast~ Your Stun effect won't last forever~ And once I…" Her voice was snuffed in her throat.

It was raw, primal fear, for she had just felt a thick, foreign presence straining against her inner thighs.

"I'm doing my best to pace myself…" Sitri voiced softly, his breath hot and ragged, "But every word you say drives me closer to my limit."

"T-Then what are you waiting for? Do it! Do it now, while you have the chance! Before I tear your tongue out and bash your brain in!"

"Ah, Clementine~" He replied in a sickeningly sweet tone, "It's hard, isn't it? Accepting the fact that you have no control over the situation?"

She gritted her teeth in rage, or tried to, but her jaw, like every other muscle in her body, could barely muster a modicum of strength.

"How many lives have you claimed before you met me?" For a moment Sitri glanced at her brassier-turned-chestplate. "That's a lot, isn't it? So isn't it understandable that one day, you'd meet someone able to do the same to you?"

 _Enough… Don't say anymore!_

"You didn't seriously think you were the strongest, now, did you?"

Sitri's pure white teeth sparkled in contrast to his monstrous black heart.

Faint words arose within the assassin's trembling throat, "I'm…"

"Hmm? What is it you wanna say?" Sitri teased ever so mercilessly.

"I'm the strongest…"

This time, she presented no arrogant grin, or cocky retort: Clementine rid her face of all expression and rested her head onto the floor.

"That you are, my beautiful Clementine."

 _His words pose the greatest threat to my mind. I can't even think straight when he's talking. I won't give him the satisfaction anymore. I'll find a way to survive._

Bearing his eternal conceitedness, Sitri returned to Clementine's hands.

"We should get these out of the way," He carefully unfastened her elongated gauntlets, revealing her pristine white arms in their entirety.

Whenever Sitri stretched-out Clementine's hand, her fingers curled up slightly, crippled by exhaustion.

He spent a few moments playing with each individual finger, straightening each of her digits, only to release them and watch as they slowly curled back into place.

Teasing her pinky finger, Sitri said, "How could these delicate fingers claim a person's life?" He hung onto her pinky, "How many innocent people have suffered at your hands?"

Empty eyes, her sole reply.

He wrapped his powerful grip around her smallest finger, "Should I break it, as payment for your crimes?"

Something flashed on Clementine's face. The expression lasted only a split-second, but it was definitely there.

And worse of all, Sitri had caught it.

"Gahahaha! I'm just messing with you. I'd never do that. How stupid is it, to enjoy torturing someone? I'll never understand those people."

The absurdity was too strong.

"You-!" Clementine stopped herself.

Ashamed by her outburst she grumbled internally. _Damn hypocrite. You think this isn't torture?_

"Here, I'll apologize for scaring you." Sitri planted a kiss on her knuckles.

That cursed, unbearable heat resurfaced.

"…" Clementine pursed her lips.

"Your hands… I could play with them forever."

He ran his lips across the leathery pads of her upper palm. No doubt remnants of calluses, forged by countless years of bladesmanship.

 _Endure it… Endure it… It's no different from a slime monster._

"Hii-!" Clementine shuddered, voicing a shrill shriek.

Sitri's tongue danced inside her palm. Its scorching, slimy texture stimulated every nerve of her flesh.

 _Gross! Gross! Gross! That fucking dog!_

Sitri's firm, mountainous hazel eyes peered into Clementine's crimson red irises.

Her furrowed brows were barely visible underneath her blonde bangs. A sight which Sitri relished with all his might: that look of wild, uncontainable rage.

He slid his tongue between each of her digits, coating her hand in thin layer of saliva.

"I can still taste your stilettos." He taunted.

"You're disgusting…"

 _What am I doing!? I said I wouldn't talk to him anymore._ She cursed in her mind, _But he's so-_

"It's not my fault you're so delicious."

Alternating between his tongue and lips, Sitri journeyed atop Clementine's hand, and further down her arm. He stopped once he reached her left bicep. His fingers massaged the modest mass of muscle.

"There's nothing I love more than a strong woman…"

Again… Again… Sizzling heat surfaced on her bicep.

"A woman who fights…"

Cold sweat trickled down Clementine's spine. "Oi… w-what are you doing?"

He traveled lower and lower down her arm.

"A woman who sweats…"

Sitri lifted her arm.

"You fucking mutt! D-Don't touch me! Get your filthy hands off me!"

"You've been exerting yourself a lot, huh?" Sitri licked his lips in anticipation "Your body can't lie."

He revealed the shiny, velvety bit of flesh underneath her left arm. It exuded a noticeable scent, laced in pheromones. A person's efforts struggle and dedication were concentrated into that nectar, or at least, that's how Sitri felt, as he slid his torrid tongue across Clementine's armpit.

Salty. It spread across his tongue and imbued it in Clementine's tangy flavour. Despite being a bloodthirsty assassin, the blonde apparently took the time to trim her underarm, making the passage of Sitri's tongue an almost perfectly smooth affair.

"You taste wonderful, Clementine."

His hair lightly grazed the sensitive flesh above her armpit. Clementine's body shivered in response.

 _Too hot…!_

As her vulnerable flesh was assaulted by Sitri's sweltering tongue, the woman inadvertently released a dripping whine.

"Gahaha~" he lapped up more of her bodily fluid, "What a strong smell for such a cute girl."

"Shut up! I'll kill you! You're dead, you sick dog!"

Finally, he washed every bit of her flavourful armpit. Upon releasing Clementine's arm, the folds of her underarm slithered onto one another, oozing with saliva.

She sealed her eyes, as if to escape the disgusting sensation.

Sitri lifted and released her limb several times, amazed by the strands of saliva tracing up and down the woman's underarm. The squishy sounds it made had him smiling.

"I wonder how nice that feels…"

Hatred and anger were most apparent on Clementine's now flushed cheeks.

But Sitri's appetite had yet to be sated, and with renewed excitement he raised his captive's right arm.

Whether from fear, tension or anything else, her right armpit was practically coated in sweat.

"There's even more this time around."

Sitri pretended to recite a prayer before delving into his meal.

* * *

Both her armpits dribbled with saliva.

One would clearly notice, had they followed Clementine's reactions from the start, that her heartbeat had greatly increased, and her breaths were much more drawn-out, exuding unprecedented heat.

Her bright-red eyes followed Sitri as he removed her right shoe.

His eyes turned to her left limb, which held a mismatched piece of bronzed leg-armor.

"Very stylish." He noted in approval.

Her breath was too ragged to manage a retort.

Fumbling slightly, he slid off her leg-piece.

Clementine's shapely legs were covered in knee-high black stockings, but Sitri's eyes ventured lower.

He sat in front of the assassin's legs and dragged her heels onto his lap.

"Ngh-!" Clementine groaned unwillingly as her soles fell under Sitri's ministrations.

"How is it possible for a woman to be this beautiful?" Sitri said in genuine awe.

Clementine's stockings were pulled up by the straps of her garter belt, emphasizing the slightest contours of her feet.

The lustful warrior's uncovered left thumb traced the middle of her foot. He occasionally stopped and applied pressure on the corners of her heels. The feeling of comfort as her aching foot was massaged, greatly outweighed any sense of disgust.

There was something other than pleasure, too. Within those efficient, strong and accurate presses of Sitri's fingertips, there resided clear sensuality and aggressive eroticism. He switched back and forth between her feet, so they could both bask in the inebriating ecstasy of his touch. His right hand, covered in its steely protector, occasionally explored the contours of her toes or prodded the ball of curvaceous bumps of her midfoot. In any case, the chilly sensation was not unwelcome.

"You're very catlike, you know? Maybe you'll start purring."

His jab was received by a cruel, albeit unconvincing glare.

"I like your sense of fashion, Clementine. I'm also a fan of mismatched clothing." And with that, he pinched the very tip of her right stocking.

Her breathing became irregular, plagued by wariness, but also desire.

Sitri removed the clip tying her right stocking to her battle-skirt. Then, he gradually dragged the slender article towards him.

"You… sick freak…!" Clementine shouted in a voice much too sultry to be threatening.

"I'm not expecting much. Especially from someone constantly on the move. At least you're not wearing high-heels."

Her stocking ventured downward, until its tight heat and comfort entirely dissipated from her leg. And yet, with Sitri's persistent, mind-numbing warmth coating her now naked foot, she could not help but wish for more.

More of that comfort. More of that relief…

More of his heat.

"Oh, not bad." Sitri picked off the black specks of fabric peppering her skin.

With a flick of his wrist, he slid her stocking across his neck. "Mind if I keep this as a souvenir?"

"Die, you sick pervert…"

"I agree, it's not very fair, so how about this?" The warrior pulled out his brass adventurer plate and slid it between Clementine's breasts. "Now you've got something of mine too. Well sort'a mine."

She covered her eyes with the back of her palm, for she knew all too well what came next in Sitri's degenerate mind.

He slid his steeled claw under each of her toenails, inspecting his finger after each sweep.

"You're a clean woman. I like that."

Her ears reddened in embarrassment.

 _So… disgusting…_

And yet her heart pounded even harder.

The bare peeks and dips of her foot were fully scrutinized, no inch of Clementine's flesh escaped the unyielding examination.

"You've got some built-up flesh here," He tapped the ball of her foot, "but that's to be expected of such an athletic woman. Honestly, I'm surprised there isn't more."

He patted her thighs with both hands, "Overall, very nice legs. I'm glad you've taken care of them." Sitri then pushed aside her ankles, "Now, onto-"

"Ehh?" Clementine looked down at Sitri, but promptly held her tongue.

"What?" He perked an eyebrow in confusion.

She scoured her surroundings, racking her brain for thought. Even her mind had trouble forming clear ideas.

 _Or is that the effect of Flow Acceleration?_

Drawing a blank, Clementine wielded her cruel grin, "It's too late to start pretending now, you know~ Much, much too late~"

"Ha? Pretending? Who's pretending? Pretending what?" Sitri answered in alarm.

Clementine's eyes narrowed, while her grin widened to an inhuman level. "It's too late to start pretending you're not a filthy little dog." Her red gems glimmered through the tiny crescent-shaped slits formed by her eyelids.

"I have to admit I'm a bit lost…"

"Fufufu~ It's no use hiding it, Sitri~" The assassin lifted her heel off the ground and wiggled her toes in the warrior's face. "You want to slobber all over my foot, don'tcha? Like the sick mutt you are~ Ufufufufu~"

Sitri's face immediately twisted into a conceited grin, "Euh, yeah, listen I'm flattered, but… That's not exactly my thing you know…"

"And drooling over my armpits is!?" She spat back in anger.

"Well, hands… arms… the upper body is different. But, I don't see why you're getting so bent out of shape over…"

A darker smile emerged from Sitri's lips. One that speared straight through Clementine's deception.

"Uwah~ What a creepy face~" She said in provocation.

But her taunt went completely unnoticed; perhaps they even inflamed the lustful warrior's next remark.

"Could it be that you actually want me to lick it?"

In truth, it was not so far-fetched a presumption, as Clementine's provocation was quite telling. But still she flinched in shock as her inner thoughts were thoroughly read.

They shared a brief minute of silence.

Clementine, an almost unparalleled blade-wielder amongst her peers, one of the strongest human beings in the Kingdom dug into the depths of her intellect in search of the best possible reply.

Her next line of thought went thusly.

Was her life in danger?

 _This man is sick in the head. There's no telling what he might do. I still can't let my guard down._

Could she defeat her opponent?

 _He managed to surprise me with his absurd magic resistance, but… there's no way I can lose to a damned monk!_

How could she defeat him?

 _I need to wait until his Stun effect runs out. Then, when his guard is down, I'll stab him in the eyes and through his skull! I'll pierce his ears until his brain drips out of them!_

"Ah, Clementine, you're making such a dangerous face." Sitri slipped amidst her inner reflections. "I love it!"

 _He's strong; I'll give him that much, but his guard is pathetic._

"And you're so cute when you're pouting." Sitri's fingers slithered across her outer thighs, curving prominently once they met the blonde panther's hourglass hips.

 _So many openings… Once my body can move, then slicing him apart will be easy._

"Fine, you big perv; I'll play with your feet later, so stop sulking, alright?"

"Whatever~ I don't even care anymore~"

"Ah, you're doing that adorable voice of yours again. You must've settled on a plan." By the end of his sentence, Sitri's words were barely audible, for he lowered his lips against Clementine's stomach. "I hope it goes well."

Still, she heard enough to clench her teeth in frustration. "Just you wait~"

* * *

A feeling of warmth graced Clementine's hips, right where Sitri's fleshy fingers were posed, quickly followed by a stronger, shivering sensation as his silver claws pressed onto her adjacent flank.

"Look," He traced the contours of her hipbones with his hands. "Do you see how they flare out?"

 _All I have to do is bide my time… Bide my time…_

"What wonderfully perfect, child-bearing hips."

She twitched. How could she not, when he mentioned something as absurd as children.

"There's no way any man could resist you after laying their eyes on your curves." Sitri pressed his fiery hot lips on both sides of her flank. "Even if they didn't want to admit it – biologically, deep in their genetic code – they'd feel a primal urge to pursue you."

"I don't even understand what you're saying half the time, but have you completely lost it? Are you just making up words as your brain rots?"

"Gahahaha! Whoops! Sorry, I come from somewhere far away. And no, it's not that Slane Theocracy place you keep mentioning."

Sharp red irises glared at him through narrow eyelids.

"I can't tell you how much I love that angry face you make." Teased Sitri.

After the agonizing fatigue imposed by their exchange, Sitri's sizzling hot tongue roaming across Clementine's stomach was a welcomed sensation.

He drew various shapes with his saliva, traveling near the very edge of her navel.

"I love how toned your tummy is." Sitri suddenly pressed his cheek against one of the few dry patches of Clementine's flesh.

"Hii~"

The warrior lifted his head for a moment, gracing his captive with an oddly kind smile. "Who knew a ruthless murderer could be so ticklish?"

"I-"

But like most of his questions, he had no need for an answer, and chose instead to lather her stomach.

"I can even feel your abdominal muscles. Absolutely perfect."

The woman had ignored most, if not all of his assuredly faked compliments, but as that familiar heat spread atop her womb and stomach, she found it impossible to stop herself from blushing.

"Do you think I'm good looking, Miss Clementine?" Asked Sitri.

Interested by the sudden, and quite strange question, Clementine gazed at Sitri's face.

His features were rugged, strong and stern – a large square chin, thick eyebrows, bulging trapezes, a muscular neck – and those formed but the top of his body. She recalled everything underneath his neck to also be bulging with muscle.

She had planned to lay low, bide her time and wait for an opportunity to strike, but-

"Sorry, but you're not even close~ You look like a big dumb lug. I can't wait to carve up your stupid, rock-looking face into a million tiny pieces~"

-she could not resist the urge to hurt him.

Which is why it was especially sickening to see Sitri beaming with excitement.

"Gahahaha! Imagine how incredible it is, then, that a guy like me can be with a gorgeous woman like you!"

"Tch…" Clementine merely clicked her tongue in irritation.

After roaming several inches upward, Sitri's lips met the assassin's armored brassiere.

"Looks like it's finally time, huh?"

 _Finally time…_

The words made her ponder; how long had she been resting, helplessly on her back, stuck in a dark and desolate back-alley street?

"I'm not great at this, so please indulge me."

Sitri began clumsily toying with the various straps of her chest-piece. Even the slightest yank sent forth waves of bouncing in Clementine's bosom.

"For such a slender girl," Unsated, he used his left hand to cajole her hips anew, "You sure have large breasts."

That much, she could ignore.

"Don't they get in the way when you're killing people?"

The blonde pursed her lips as Sitri slipped his arm behind her back.

Cradled within the brutish man's iron-firm limb, she felt her body effortlessly heaved upward while his free hand fumbled with her various harnesses.

Sitri stuck out his tongue, intently focused on undressing his captive.

It was a simple side glance, but he laid eyes on Clementine.

Her back was arched backward as if caught in the middle of a passionate waltz, yet her eyes burned with anger.

His favorite combination, it was all too much for him.

Sitri wordlessly lifted her even higher, and embraced her lips.

What good in trying to bite him, thought Clementine, when her lips where almost welded against his?

 _This heat… I can't breathe…_

It might've have been more accurate to say that her breathing was entirely consumed by the inferno that raged within Sitri's mouth.

"Mmmff!"

Her arms, reduced to limp noodles, pressed against his powerful pectorals so to sever their embrace.

Sitri hugged Clementine even tighter, almost threatening to fuse their bodies together.

"Mmff!" Whatever she attempted to convey – it was ruthlessly swallowed by the lustful warrior's kiss.

His musculature, his heat, his proximity: they lit vivid sparks in the assassin's brain, turning her thoughts into a mushy mess.

Finally, after what had seemed like endless years of scorching heat, Sitri released Clementine's lips.

He lowered her body to the ground, and with it, her brassiere, adorned with the prized metals of her prey, fell to the side.

A small black piece of cloth stood as the only obstacle between them.

"I can't get enough of you."

Clementine slurred like a sickly child recovering from an intense fever, "Sh-Shut up already~"

Sitri felt no need to mention the hardened tips of her voluptuous mounds, poking through her tight black top.

Why bother? When in the same instant, he slid his steeled claw through her top and ripped it open, allowing Clementine's opulent breasts to escape their confines.

The mysterious brass plate he had slid between them fell to the ground.

* * *

"Annhh~ You worthless dog~"

Clementine's voice dripped as sensually as melted honey.

"Gahahaha! You're too cute! Too cuuuute!" Sitri gently nibbled her nipples, tracing endless circles around them before posing his tongue at their summit.

Clementine's bust was a marvel to behold. Slightly more than a handful, her fleshy orbs danced in his palms, bending to the slightest pressure of Sitri's fingertips. Be it her right breast, trembling with delightful or her left, melding with the brutish man's eager flesh. Both would know equal caresses before they were ruthlessly suckled and bitten by a boisterous Sitri.

"You're like an ice princess! Everything about you is so beautifully white and pink." He gleefully exclaimed, squeezing another mouthful from her breasts.

"I knew it~ I knew you were nothing but a wor– anhh~ a worthless m-mutt~" Dazed by the blistering ecstasy assaulting her chest, Clementine half-heartedly threw whatever jeer came to mind.

"That's right, I'm nothing but a wild rutting dog! Gahahahaha!" His fingers sank into her bountiful bosom, but Sitri allowed her hardened teats to slip through the gaps of his firm clutch.

And as soon as her pink nipples graced his sight, Sitri trapped them within the furnace between his lips.

Soon enough, Clementine's lite body oozed yet more sweat, all while slight jitters, like small electrical shocks, had her limbs quivering. If not for the constant unease of lying powerless on a damp street floor, Clementine felt like she would have truly relished the experience.

"You're shaking… Are you cold?" Sitri asked, lifting his face away from her breasts.

Were they genuine questions, or was that sick monk constantly trying to toy with her mind?

 _What kind of answer is he looking for?_

None, of course. With a devilish smirk, Sitri began removing the clothing on his upper body.

"W-Wait a second! What do you think you're doing?"

Sitri wrapped his shirt into a small ball-shaped towel, "Here," he slid his arm around Clementine's bare back and carefully wiped her flesh of any pebbles, dirt or traces of grime tainting her peach-colored skin.

Her eyes had nowhere else to go.

Sitri's body resembled a marble carving, rather then simple hardened flesh. His imposing pectorals were like two blocks of stone adorning his chest, while his core resembled the gate to an imperial castle, drawing a bell-shaped mass of traced abdominal muscles.

Perhaps her eyes would have enjoyed a longer look, but Sitri pressed her naked chest against his.

"You're so soft, yet so hard in all the right places." He said, while his tongue busily scoured Clementine's neck for more of her deliciously salted sweat.

"Why are you doing all this?" She asked as her neck, ears and chin were coated in Sitri's saliva. "Are you trying to heal me?"

Though the warrior could not see, the assassin's eyes trembled, "Do you think I'm some poor village girl who needs saving? That your caresses and your touch will make me right again?"

Of course, the man chose to indulge his craving, rather than answer the woman.

"That your words will…" She unconsciously sought a deep breath of air, "Have you forgotten the amount of people I've killed? Do you think saying nice things to me will make all of that go away?"

The smack of Sitri's lips as he kissed Clementine's neck resounded in her ears.

"It's over for me. I am no longer human."

Finally, Sitri released her from his embrace. Clementine felt every inch of her breasts gradually slipping away from Sitri's warm and muscular chest.

He placed his hands on both sides of her face, joyfully playing with her blonde hair.

Their eyes met once more, basking in the familiarity of each other's gaze.

Sitri grinned.

Perhaps…

Perhaps there was something inhuman in his grin, as well.

"You're overthinking all of this, Clementine. I just like cute girls. Their bodies, their looks, their words, their feelings, their reactions… I want to taste it, and that's all."

After exchanging those words with him, Clementine seemed to understand.

There was no kindness there, only lust, greed and arrogance.

"I see…"

Sitri started unclipping the lower half of her medallion-covered armor. "Are you thinking that makes me a bad boy?"

Clementine watched wordlessly as he removed her mismatched battle-skirt, leaving her in her tight, skin-hugging black boy shorts.

"But since you're a very bad girl, don't you think that makes us a perfect match?"

He slid his left hand between her thighs and pressed against the mounds of her lower lips. A soft squelching sound echoed in the dark alleyway.

Clementine's spine tensed and her toes unconsciously scrunched up as Sitri toyed with her soaked undergarments.

"Oh, that's a pretty nice reaction." He curled his two index fingers and placed them inside her underwear. "Do you mind if I slide these down now?"

 _What are you asking me for!? Won't you obviously do it no matter what I s…_

Her toes – she could feel them perfectly. She could even move them as she pleased.

The blonde panther proudly displayed her fangs in a twisted smile.

 _It's almost time to strike… I won't let you get away._

"Ufufufufu~ Go ahead; do as you please with your poor helpless victim~"

Sitri cocked up his eyebrow, but ultimately decided to chalk up the odd reaction to his psychopathic victim acting silly.

He lowered Clementine's undergarments, revealing a noticeable pearly stain where her lower lips had met the fabric.

"Your body is as honest as ever." Taunted the warrior.

"Kyaa~ How embarrassing~" The blonde panther posed her palms against her rosy cheeks, "I guess the truth has finally come to light, right?"

 _Even my arms… I can move them much better!_

"Hmm? And what truth is that?" Sitri posed, as he took a momentary break from the woman's dripping extremity.

"Ufufufu~ You're really going to make me say it?" Her lips widened monstrously, almost far enough to reach her ears, "If you're a mutt, then that makes me your bitch."

Sitri's pursed lips scurried away in the bottom left corner of his mouth, "O… Okay?"

"What's wrong? Isn't it true? Don't you want me to be honest~?"

Crossing his arms in thought, Sitri gazed long and hard at Clementine's illusive expression.

As they approached a minute of silence, Sitri shrugged his shoulders, and dove headfirst between the assassin's thighs.

"Gahahaha! I don't care! Wear any mask you want if it makes you feel better; I'll still get what I want!"

"Oi-! W-W-Wait a second, you bastard! W-"

Pleasure drowned out her thoughts. It began as a ball of ecstasy, deep within her inner thighs, and swelled to the point of dousing her chest in flames of lust.

"Annh~ S-Stop lick-"

The feeling made her body weak, but Clementine managed to keep herself from falling by resting on her palms.

"Gahahaha! Delicious! You're juicier than Sirloin steak, Clementine!"

Within those fuzzy mounds of skin, there laid tender pink walls of flesh which twitched under Sitri's slimy caresses.

It was utterly, intolerably mind-melting.

Her legs moved abruptly, aiming to end the unbearable teasing assaulting her extremity. Sitri's cheeks were flattened by Clementine's thick upper thighs. However, the growing pressure on his skull seemed to greatly amuse him.

"Squeeze me tighter! Make sure I don't run away from this five-star meal! Gahahahaha!"

His tongue slithered deeper within Clementine's vaginal walls, ruthlessly massaging everything in its path. Once her mounds spread to accommodate Sitri's tongue, he caught sight of a small protruding bump, covered by a thin layer of flesh. Of course, Sitri, cruel as one might expect a man who made a hobby of conquering women, immediately attacked it with his upper lip.

Clementine's once sweet moans of pleasure, shifted into loud yelps of forced elation.

"Annh~ M-More! Don't stop!" The assassin gripped two fistfuls of Sitri's hair, and locked her legs around his neck, pulling him even closer to her insatiably hot organ.

 _Opportunity…?_

Later! Surely she would have another shot at loping off Sitri's head, and besides, though she detested the man's words, there was no denying the prowess of his tongue.

Fluids dripped from every crevice of her body – result of the endless foreplay Clementine had endured – and Sitri collected every drop, as if consuming the sweetest nectar known to man.

Her muscles were somewhat invigorated by that darned heat which, throughout their encounter, had both disgusted and captivated her.

Looking down at the fluffy mass of brown hair between her thighs, Clementine smiled deviously and tightened the vice around Sitri's neck.

It was strange… surely she could compress her legs around him, but after a certain point, her strength was entirely rebuked. It was like wrapping one's hand around a soft sponge, only to feel a block of steel at its core.

Obviously it was his skull, but still…

"I'm glad you're regaining your strength, Clem."

"Shut… aanhh~ Shut up and keep licking, you mutt!" She commanded, her voice interlaced with sweetened moans.

"Geez… so demand-" For once, Sitri was the one forced into silence, as Clementine dragged his lips back onto her quivering pussy.

Eager to sate both their cravings, Sitri slid his absurdly long tongue back within the tender confines of her orifice, whilst his lips rubbed against her clitoris.

Gripping onto Sitri's hair like a saddle, Clementine's entire body underwent repeated spasms; her spine arched backwards, then forward, and then backwards again.

It all stemmed from the torrid sensation between her legs, one she had not felt in-

"Annh~ S-Something's coming! I can feel… I can feel…!"

The ball of ecstasy between her legs was about to explode.

"More~! Don't stop, you worthless mutt~ I'll tear your tongue out if you stop~!" Clementine kept clutching Sitri's head between her thighs, forcing him to relentlessly pleasure her quivering organ.

There was not even the slightest moment of pause in Sitri's assault of her pussy. She underwent endless minutes of torrid licking.

Whiteness invaded her chest and skull. It imposed pleasure into every single one of her nerves, forcing her body inward. Both her thighs and breasts wrapped around Sitri's head, while the blonde's feet and toes simultaneously extended in order to release some of the searing tension in her frame.

Her crushing embrace lasted thirty seconds, during which she desperately gasped for air.

Finally, the rigidness in her muscles subsided; Clementine lowered herself back onto Sitri's shirt, breathing heavily, albeit, with a glowing smile.

"Good doggy~" She praised him with bedroom eyes.

"I'm glad you think so, my adorable psycho." Sitri wiped his face and cheeks with his forearm. "But I'm not done with you quite yet."

Clementine felt a tingle at his words. After burning so brightly, the flames of her lust were far from extinguished.

"Haaa? You still want to keep going?" She posed her fingernail onto her lip and added, "You know, now that I think about it, you still haven't pulled out your dick."

The woman staggered to lift her chest back up. She hid her cruel smile with her hand and taunted, "Is there something wrong with it~? It can't get hard~? Or maybe…" She smugly wagged her pinky finger, "Is it too small~?"

"Oooh! A woman's senses sure are sharp!" Sitri stuck out his tongue and timidly rubbed the back of his neck.

"How disappointing~" Clementine scooted a few inches to her left before falling onto her makeshift cot. She casually opened her legs and said, "I'm too tired to move, so just put it in already."

In the corner of her eye, the gleam of her stiletto reflected onto her red irises.

"Yeah, yeah, in a minute. But first…" Sitri grabbed Clementine's ankle while fiddling with the belt of his pants. "…I'll have some fun with these! Gahahahaha!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." She rolled her eyes in ennui, "I almost forgot how much of a weirdo you are."

She tugged her ankle away from Sitri's grip, only to press both her feet against his cheeks.

"Is this what you want, you huge pervert~? How naughty of you~"

"What a cutie!" The warrior couldn't help but chuckle, "You know, I can totally tell you're the one actually enjoying this."

"Mmm~ Is that so?" She placed her soles directly in front of his eyes. During Sitri's momentary lack of vision, Clementine crept a couple more inches leftward. "And what if I am? Take responsibility for turning me into a huge pervert~" She even dug her nails into his eyelids.

Sitri remained blissfully uncaring of her camouflaged hostility. He grabbed both of Clementine's ankles and guided them towards his now bare crotch.

That's when she saw it.

* * *

"Uwah! What the hell is that thing?" Clementine shouted in surprise.

"Huh?" Sitri followed the woman's line of sight, and glanced at his own groin. "Have you never seen one before?"

Sitri's rod – thick and veiny – was definitely unlike anything she'd seen before.

"I thought you said it was small!" Clementine roared in bewilderment, "Why does it look so… angry!?"

"Gahahaha! Is that what you'd call it?" He placed her soles on both sides of his fleshy cock and began sliding them up and down its length. "Maybe it's angry at you for teasing it so much."

Clementine's eyes were glued to Sitri's member. Even as her soles, or rather, her bare right foot and her left stocking-covered foot, were pressed onto his penis, there still remained about half its length.

"I want your saliva on my dick." Sitri demanded strongly.

It was the first time she had heard his voice with a semblance of seriousness, and oddly enough, she instinctively wished to obey.

That buried desire greatly angered her.

"You want me to spit on it? Should I slap you across the face too?"

"Gather as much as you can in your mouth, then let it drip down your tongue."

"One day…" Clementine shook her head, "One day you'll meet a woman who's not as accepting of your craziness as I am. Then you'll be in big trouble."

Still, her lust burned infinitely hotter than her disgust, and thus she followed his instructions. The assassin spent the next few seconds gathering fluids in her cheeks, occasionally sloshing it around to increase the amount.

"Bleh~" She stuck out her tongue and unleashed a small waterfall of saliva onto Sitri's member. It trickled down the length of his throbbing cock, and even managed to slip down her toes.

"Thish ish sho grosh~ You 'uined my shtocking" Clementine denounced, her outstretched tongue still unloading its contents.

Sitri tightened his hold on the woman's feet, sandwiching his lubricated penis between her slimy, wet soles.

To feel a man's erect member, gliding between her feet was an unexpected thrill, especially when viler fantasies surged within her heart.

 _That thing… It's supposed to go inside of me…_ _It… It would definitely split me open._

"Squeeze your toes on the head." Sitri requested firmly.

"Tch… Creepy pervert~"

 _How stupidly large…_ She thought, as her peachy toes weighed down on his large mushroom-shaped tip.

Maybe the bumps and contours of Clementine's feet provided the warrior with enough stimulation, but he seemed rather focused on her face – instead grinning at every one of her looks and glances. Whenever she frowned in disgust, he beamed in great joy.

"I want to kiss you while you're scowling. Is that weird?" Sitri prodded, assuredly aware of the answer.

Once Clementine frowned, that was his queue. He released her legs and instead, traced along her hourglass-shaped hips.

"Be a sweetheart, and keep going, will you?"

He wanted her to continue her footjob, which the assassin took as her final opportunity. "Are you an idiot or something? Do you think I'm some sort of spider? I can't move my legs in this stupidly tight spot!"

"Then make yourself comfortable." And though that's what he said, Sitri clutched Clementine's bottom and dragged her even closer to his lap. He settled his lips against hers, lightly caressing her blonde mane.

"Mmmf-! Stop moving me all over the place!" Clementine argued, searching for her stiletto while her chest throbbed with lust.

"Gahahaha~ Then do something about it." Another one of his hellish embraces.

She thrust her hands against his burly chest, but it felt like trying to displace a mountain. "Sto-mmmf~ for jusht a sh~econd-!" Her mouth was lathered in kisses; there wasn't much else Clementine could say.

Anything she tried, digging her nails into his throat or his neck, it made no difference. Sitri would only free her once he felt like it.

"Let me finish~ at least~ Or my feet are gonna get all cold!" She managed to say during one of the rare breaks from having the inside of her mouth assaulted by Sitri's tongue.

Sitri complied, and backed away from the assassin.

Clementine, in turn, witnessed with a mix of shame and desire, as a single strand of saliva bridged their mouths.

"How many first kisses have you stolen, you brute~?" The blonde panther pretended the stretch her legs, but while her captor seemed to ponder the question, she teetered anew to her left, and swept her arm across the ground.

 _This is where it should be!_

Clementine's palm met a steeled surface; she instantly grabbed it and hid it beneath Sitri's shirt. There was no mistaking it; that was her stiletto.

"Why would you ask me about other women? Don't you know you're the only one I care about, Clem?"

"Ooh, what a bold-faced lie~" Revealing her sharp fangs, Clementine started caressing Sitri's rock-hard rod with her feet. "Now relax and let your Big Sis' Clementine take care of you~"

"Big Sis? Is this another one of y-"

"Hush~" She squeezed his meaty cock with her toes, lightly jabbing her toenails into his flesh, "Don't feel the need to comment on everything. Just let me enjoy this~"

It didn't seem like an outrageous request, and perhaps Sitri also felt like he had yammered on for too long, so he silently acquiesced.

"Or are you saying you wouldn't enjoy having a big sister like me? Would you punish me if you found out how much I enjoyed killing? How much I love gouging people's eyes, while they scream in horror?"

Sitri's lips were about to move, but the glare Clementine shot him, as if saying – shut up and go with it – quelled his protests.

She rubbed every part of her feet against Sitri's increasingly twitching cock. Her heels would start at his fat head, and slowly glide down his length, allowing her soles, and finally her toes to comfort the man's painfully hard member.

It was surprising, really, how much control she had over her toes, utilizing every soft extremity with as much dexterity as many probably held in their fingers.

"Now you know," She couldn't help but smile once she noticed the growing amount of precum leaking out of Sitri's tip. "You know just how bad a girl your big sister really is."

She increased the speed of her caresses.

Shlick! Shlick! Shlick!

Her exposed foot and mismatched stocking grew wetter from Sitri's dribbling, clear liquid.

Clementine stole a glance at Sitri's expression. He was no longer entirely focused on her. His head was slightly cocked backward.

 _Almost there!_ The cruel blonde panther simultaneously pleasured and stalked her prey.

"So what are you going to do about it? Will you punish her by coating her feet and stocking with your thick smelly load?"

Sitri grabbed both of Clementine's ankles, his ragged breathing a clear sign of what would soon follow.

"That's right, Sitri," Clementine tightened her grip around her stiletto, "Dirty your big sister Clementine with your fat manly cum."

With a single gruff roar, Sitri's cock began spurting its pent-up contents all over Clementine's soles. Shot after shot of heavy white semen first traveled upward before descending on the assassin's pristine peach foot and black stocking.

Even for Clementine, it was a spectacular sight. Five, six, seven: Sitri's spurting cock showed no sign of slowing down.

 _What a good boy… I guess I should show him my gratitude._

And what better way, she thought, then by thrusting her stiletto right into Sitri's chest?


	6. Chapter 6: Demon's Pitchfork

**Chapter 6: Demon's Pitchfork**

"Hooo~ Even when it seemed like your guard was down?"

"Well, I couldn't react as fast, since I was sort of in the middle of something."

Clementine's stiletto had pierced Sitri's flesh, yet she could not stab his heart, for the man had clutched her wrist before she could complete her jab.

Still, that was all that Clementine needed. "Do you recognize this dagger?" She taunted, her fiendish smile on full display.

"Not really? Is it special or something?"

"Ufufufufufu~ It's the one charged with Lightning, the spell I couldn't release in time."

"Spell? Magic? Is that seriously your trump card?" Sitri casually rolled his eyes.

"Look~ looook~ how close it is to your heart! There's no way you'll survive that~"

The threat did nothing to wipe off Sitri's smug grin.

"Hey~ You're still making that stupid face~" Clementine's sadism exuded from every pore of her body, "Did you think I was starting to like you or something~? Kyahahahahaha!"

"So this is what you're really like, huh?"

"I can't help it! I just love killing! And it was pretty fun – patiently distracting you until your Stun effect had run out! I won't lie, it was fun~ fun~ It was tons of fun~!"

"What if I told you I really fell in love with you, Clementine? Would you spare me then?"

"Ha?" Her expression instantly turned into one of disgust, "Love? Don't make me laugh. Though if you were weaker, I might have let you worship me some more. I didn't exactly dislike that, but you're much too troublesome. You're stronger and faster than I expected. It kind of pisses me off."

"Well, I'm at least flattered you considered it." Ever so arrogant, Sitri graced her with his kindest smile.

Clementine's scowl sharpened, "Beg me for your life. Scream for help."

"How about a kiss instead? Your lips look even more luscious when you're like this."

"Tsk. This is why you will never make a good pet." An air of hysteric glee possessed the assassin, "Now, writhe as you die, monk!"

[Lightning!]

Nothing happened; Sitri sighed.

"What the hell… this… this should've been the right one!" The tip of Clementine's weapon was still beneath Sitri's flesh.

[Lightning! Lightning! Lightning!] She shouted in rage.

"Look, that's not going to work, but since I like you, I'll tell you what. Try casting it while you're not touching me."

"Are you stupid!? You think I'd listen to you? Shut up and die already!"

But her wrist was forced back, until her stiletto's tip no longer pierced Sitri's skin. It seemed effortless for Sitri to overpower her.

"Damn it! My body isn't…!" Clementine struggled in vain against Sitri's grip.

"I'm going to release your arm, okay? Make sure you're not touching me, and then try casting your spell." The warrior added with a chuckle, "I'm pretty sure cum doesn't count."

"I'll kill you! You're dead! You hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, try it."

"How dare you look down on me, you shitty monk!?"

Her wrist was freed, and Clementine, on the brink of insanity cast, [Lightning!]

The air crackled as vicious blue whips emerged from her weapon. Their target was a few inches forward. The large bolts of lightning crashed against Sitri's body.

Or so it seemed.

They soon fizzled into nothingness, leaving Sitri completely unharmed.

"I-Impossible! Even magic resistance can't go that far!"

"I told you. Magic is dumb; it's not fair, so it won't affect me."

"D-Dumb!?" Clementine screamed, "Quit lying to me, you fucking bastard! Answer me! Why won't my spells hurt you!?"

"Human combat, at its peak, should always be a test of physical might. That's what constitutes a Fair Fight." Sitri motioned towards the small hole in his chest caused by Clementine's stiletto. He was bleeding from that point. "The rest is just dumb, so it doesn't count. Lucky for me, whichever God or Devil sent me to this world, they seemed to agree! Gahahahaha!"

"What are you talking about!? God? Devil?" Clementine gritted her teeth, "Aren't you just some fool from the Slane Theocracy!?"

"I'm just a simple traveler, Clementine." With that self-assured response, he pinned her hand to the ground, towering above the assassin's naked body. "Now, focus! If you can make me bleed, that means you can kill me!"

Sitri aligned his pulsing, fat cock against Clementine's slit.

"This is your punishment, big sis, for trying to stab me."

"Y-You bastard… I'll..." The blonde's protests were choked halfway through her throat.

The smooth lips of her pussy parted in an attempt to accommodate the absurd thickness of Sitri's cock within her.

"St-Stop… there's no way…"

She shoved her cum-soaked soles against Sitri's chest, in order to halt his advance.

"There's no way that thing will…"

Sitri's flared glans forced themselves down Clementine's hole.

"… fit... "

She jabbed her nails into his arm, while her organ sent signals of terror and ecstasy into her spine.

"… inside…"

The devil's sizzling rod filled her insides. Mercifully, gently, it passionately blazed against every part of her inner walls with its mind-melting heat. After a few seconds of insidiously slow penetration, Clementine's pussy was full of cock; the head of Sitri's dick lovingly kissed her womb, and for a moment, her body felt entirely sated.

But after glancing downward and catching the sight of several remaining inches of Sitri's penis, her fears re-emerged.

"… of m-!"

He slammed his remaining length inside her.

"Ghhk-!" Was Clementine's breathless scream of pleasure and agony, as her cervix was invaded by Sitri's member.

Whatever strength she had in her legs melted away once the brutish man began thrusting in and out of her fleshy passage. She felt an incomprehensible mix of having her insides stirred into a boiling mess, and being stabbed with a rod of hot iron.

Sitri, bearing a vile grin, whispered in Clementine's ear, "Tear the skin off my back. Make me bleed."

He smugly provoked her.

 _B-Bastard!_

Clementine could barely form a cohesive thought; her brain was an endless firework of red-hot pleasure and searing white pain.

She dragged her unrestrained hand onto Sitri's back, but could barely reach around his massive frame.

Noting her intent to follow his request, Sitri tore away Clementine's stiletto and threw it down the alley. He then grabbed the assassin's legs and spread them open, before thrusting his hips as deep as he possibly could.

Whenever his full length was inside her, the blonde could merely gasp for air.

"Does this mean I'm stronger than you after all?"

Clementine's crimson gaze ignited violently.

"I'm-aanh~ the-annhh~ str~aaanh!" She spat in wonderfully lecherous moans.

"Prove it then!"

As Sitri pulled his hips back for another ruthless thrust, the blonde locked her thighs around his waist and stabbed her nails against his back.

"I'm th-aanhh~ strongest!"

Even as she attempted to claw through his back, her nails were impeded by Sitri's imposing muscles.

"Gahahaha! You've killed so many people, and yet you aren't even able to hurt me!? Do it harder!"

"I'll kill you-! Annhh~!"

As the assassin dragged her nails down Sitri's muscular back, she felt a wonderfully pleasant sensation.

Blood trickled down her fingertips.

"I did it!" Clementine's mind sparked with excitement; it reminded her of her first kill. "I made you bleed! I did it!"

Sitri smiled down at her.

His furious thumping against her womb, coupled with the exhilarating thrill of bloodshed, made Clementine's hips throb uncontrollably.

Full of Sitri's ruthlessly thrusting cock, the assassin could not even move without having some part of her pussy engorged with more inches of his meat. Worse yet, her cursed body celebrated the repeated thumping of her insides by sending wave after wave of meltingly hot ecstasy across her entire frame.

Her sanity faded away, and in the following instant, Clementine dragged Sitri's hips against her own, tensing wildly in her second orgasm of the night.

While pressed against Clementine's naked body, Sitri's cock was suddenly squeezed into a vice-tight grip. The blonde panther's fleshy insides attempted to milk him of every last drop of his semen.

Sitri happily obliged, thrusting his dick within Clementine's cervix before unloading his thick cum inside her.

The amount he released gushed into the woman's hole, quickly filling her modest chamber. And yet, despite it being his second ejaculation, Sitri showed no signs of stopping, filling her womb above its capacity.

The carnivorous pair remained intertwined for a few minutes, until both their bodies were free of lust's command.

Plopping his flared cock-head free from Clementine's ever-tightened hole, Sitri watched as wads of potent white cum soon overflowed onto her legs.

Clementine's body was entirely flushed. She lay on her back, gasping for air, barely holding Sitri's hungering gaze.

"Even now, you look beautiful."

She offered no reply, her lungs begging for more oxygen.

"Pale peach skin and golden hair; it's the kind of beauty you just want to defile." Sitri stood up and walked besides Clementine's head. He knelt down, grabbing a fistful of her blonde hair, and used it to wipe his cock clean. He was satisfied only once he had tainted almost every follicle of her golden-wheat mane with his seed.

Clementine said nothing. She just looked at him angrily.

"I would seriously kiss those lips of yours until the end of times, especially when you make that angry face."

Sitri collected his garments, dressing himself while occasionally peeking down at the assassin.

He grabbed his shirt last, pulling it from underneath the woman's body, but instead of replacing it atop his chest, he used it to wipe off the remaining semen on Clementine's thighs and feet.

"Don't… touch me…" She groaned.

"It's a bit late for that, Clem."

Sitri stuffed Clementine's missing stocking in his pocket, "As promised, I'm keeping this."

He then clumsily grabbed the assassin's scattered pieces of equipment and posed them beside her, going so far, even, as to retrieve her stilettos and morning star.

Finally, Sitri covered the woman's body with his cum-soaked shirt.

"Sorry, but that's all I got." He delivered with his usual grin.

"Tch!" Clementine flung the worthless piece of cloth off herself, "Disgusting."

"I'd love to meet you again, Clementine. Hopefully under equally pleasurable circumstances."

Sitri turned away, allowing Clementine to gaze at his bloody back, before disappearing from the dark alley.

* * *

Alone in the desolate street, Clementine started equipping her armor.

"Damn bastard… Your magic resistance is the only reason you're still alive." She spat bitterly. "Next time…"

Her eyes focused onto a small shiny item, placed beneath her chest-armor.

It was Sitri's adventurer plate.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Wake up."

"Hrrmm… No way… Not yet…"

Tiny leathery hands posed themselves on Sitri's back.

"Wake up. We leave now or we pay more."

He dragged his face across the pillow, peeking at his olive-skinned companion with a single eye, "You're kidding me."

"Not kidding. Slum inn rules are strict."

Sitri grumbled even more. After a deep sigh, he declared, "Let me grab your butt. I need motivation in order to wake up."

Fadila shot him an annoyed look. "Dog."

"Gahahaha~" Sitri buried his laughter in his pillow. "Now come over here, Fadila. I won't get up until I grope your big goblin butt."

His companion furrowed her brow, but still stepped towards Sitri's outstretched palm.

The man grabbed a handful of the Demi-Human's jiggly butt cheek and happily molded it within his grasp.

"You won against the monster…" Fadila slipped as a light blush painted itself on her dark-green face.

"Of course. She wasn't much of a challenge."

Fadila lowered her head as Sitri pinched her buttocks. "How strong… is Sitri?"

"How strong? I don't really know…" He yanked Fadila closer to him and rubbed his cheek against her thighs, "I used to be in the top one percent of players in that MMO game I played, but I don't really know if that counts for anything… It's hard to tell since I was sent here without any gear or anything – just my gauntlet and that compass. Ah! I guess I was also pretty strong back in my old world too."

"Sometimes, when I listen to you… It is like you come from many places. Lived different lives."

"Honestly… I don't even know which one of those places I really belong to…"

Fadila noticed that Sitri's hand had slipped off her behind. It now dangled to the bedside, grazing the wooden floorboards as it teetered back and forth.

The goblin placed her palm on Sitri's back, glancing at the abundant coat of healing paste covering it.

"…I am happy you travel here."

The sound of Sitri's lazy breath hovered between them.

"Are you sure? As long as I'm in this world, you'll be under the constant threat of my sexual harassment." He shared with a coy smirk.

"That is no problem…" Fadila covered her shame by turning away from Sitri's lewd expression.

Sitri lifted Fadila in his arms and placed her chest against his. "Gahahaha! Come here, you adorable little-"

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Something slammed against their door several times.

"Oi! You got five minutes to get outta there before I charge you for an extra night!"

"Ah! Sorry! We'll be right there!" Replied Sitri before hurriedly dressing himself. He grabbed the extra shirt Fadila readied for him, and promptly headed for the door.

However, just before exiting the room, he turned to his companion and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Ready for another day of adventure?"

"With you… always." She replied timidly.

"Great! Now hand me the Compass of Adventure!"

Fadila shoved her tiny hand inside her tunic and presented Sitri the magical item. As soon as he grabbed it, the needle drooped lifelessly, but Sitri gave it a shake, and recanted his odd wish.

"You're two for two on fantastic adventures, pal! Now, point me to the next! Make it even better than the last!"

He released the Compass and handed it over to Fadila, who waited several seconds for the item to settle on a destination.

"North-East of here… but more East than North…"

"Perfect!" He stepped outside their room and declared, "Onward, then! To more beautiful women! Gahahahaha!"

* * *

 **AN.** Thank you all for the support! Hopefully you've enjoyed this short little story! I've placed around enough lore and backstory hints to make Sitri's tale an interesting project to come back to, provided it involves another cute waifu (I'm looking at you, Solution).

In the meanwhile, I'll go back to dreaming up more lewd scenarios with our beloved Overlord gals.

I'll see you in the next one!


End file.
